Gazzy's love story
by bobthytree
Summary: what will gazzy do when his new love wants to fly away? and what is going on with her brother and is intex involved? you can count on some gazzy action. GazzyXOC the story far better then this summary so please read .
1. Chapter 1

Gazzy's love story . enjoy

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------HIT ON DEBHRA-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MPOV

"Why don t you just come clean? You know you wanna" he said looking at me, his eyes were peering at me like they could see straight into my soul. I wouldn t be surprised if they could. But I wasn t going to give in that easily no siry-bob.

"I don t know what you re talking about, I haven t anything to tell you " I hope that was believable, I think it was.

"Oh come on I know you better than that, I know you have something... very, VERY important, that you can t wait to tell me" he raised an eyebrow "something that could make us both happy?" He finished with a smug smile on his face. Oh how I wish I could wipe that off.

"Really Gazzy I haven t a clue what you re talking about, unless you re suggesting that I ve found a solution to your nasty gas problem?" I saw that smug look wipe of his face

"Sadly I haven t, other than that I can t think of a thing " I couldn t help but smile once I had finished that was a very good comeback.

With that finishing note I walked away leaving him very confused, as well as myself. I knew that I had to tell him sooner or later that I had some very strong feeling for him...

HOLD THE PHONE! Did he say that, it would make him AND me happy? Does that mean he knows? Oh I hope not...

Oh geez how rude of me, not introducing myself. My name is Melissa and I am also an avian-hybrid. I found the flock about 1 and half ago when I was hunting down some intex building and failing miserably, and then I bumped in to them, we helped each other out.

I had planned on leaving them alone once I had helped them finished what they had set out to do, but the flock insisted that I stay. I wasn t about to pass up on any chance to spend with the flock and Gazzy. I m now about 16 years old. (Hint hint so is gazzy, I m too lazy to tell you all the ages of everyone else, so, just work up from there)

But I haven t quite finished what I was going to do , I m still looking , always looking ... god do I miss sab-"hey Melissa watch out!?"

huh ? I looked up to realize that I was about 4 inches away from the trunk of the tree, woops." hey thanks nudge! I can t believe I had almost done that" thank god Gazzy wasn t here to see this .

After that I ended up just walking home. With too much on my mind I ended up also going to sleep when I got home, and i didnt hit a single tree.

GPOV

Why wouldn t Melissa just admit to me that she likes me!!?GOD!

I knew there was always down sides to liking girls, they re just too confusing and complicated ,but noooo Fang and Iggy assured me that it s the best when you find someone you like and kissing , yuck ish.

Well there is someone I wouldn t mind kissing but Melissa is so DAMN confusing, she s one thing, then another , if Melissa was so damn amazing I probley wouldn t give a damn.. but she s not she different then everyone else .. and it didn t help that Melissa was drop dead gerogous!

Why did she have to be sooo good looking and an avian-hybrid just like us!? Not that I m complaining. I wish I could just hold Melissa, just once to see what it feels like again. I haven t held Melissa is months ... maybe even longer, not that it was romantic holding or anything , but it still felt nice to have her in my arms .

Err her and her stupid good personality and being all charming. Bah! Girls...

I don t know how long I was thinking for I think that its maybe around midnight, one o clock, but when I walked up stairs I heard some very faint (even for our raptor ears).. Whimpering

Who could be whimpering? That... that sounded like Melissa! Knowing this I ran to her room and when I got there I stopped dead in my tracks , it was Melissa crying , why though ? I don t think that I ve ever heard her cry before.

So I lightly tapped on the door , as soon as i did her crying stopped

"yeah" she choaked out , her voice still sore from crying I m sure.

" can I come in?" I was going in weather she said yes or not.

"Yeah ... I guess" when I walked in Melissa was curled up on her bed in a tight ball, her eyes were so red.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I m fine, I just ... just"

She didn t finish because she burst into tears again. I quickly gabbed her into a hug, and held her head to my chest. I couldn t help it, my heart started to beat very fast and I felt ... happy? Complete? This isn t right Melissa is sad right now, stop being greedy GAZZY!

"Melissa why are you crying?"

MPOV

I couldn t help it, I just burst out into hears right in front of him! God I m an idiot! But being held by Gazzys strong arms felt so much better, then crying alone in my room... it felt like the world wasn t as nasty as I found it to be , like the world could get better ... like there could be happiness. I looked up at Gazzy once I had finished crying my eyes out.

"Melissa why are you crying?" Moment of truth here!

"Because I m sad" whoa way-ta-go there slick!

I felt and heard Gazzy chuckle, god did he have a nice laugh.

"I figured that you were sad, since you were in your room at night time crying, but why..?" okay Melissa gives him something more than am

"I was sad" What was that? Could I sound any more retated ( no offence) GOD I m a wimp!. Wimp or no wimp I had made up my mind .

"because I have to leave" I took a deep breath and continued "I need to find someone I lost a long time ago, someone very important to me.

When I was finished I took a deep breath and looked up at Gazzy, only to see that his face was filled with sadness, anger and lust? Ftw is that about?

"Gaz-Gazzy, are u okay?" God I just stumbled! No one can say that Melissa doesn t know how to face fear head on.

"Gazzy? are you-"

" YOU CANT LEAVE!, not by yourself, no you can t leave at all !. That s final!"

Gazzy had some strange emotions written on his face, he looked very sad was the main one, and determined, and again lust. Where does that one keep coming from?

Wait...Did Gazzy just tell me what to do? To leave my.... my ... AHHH I cant even think about it! I not going to leave him behind again , not again, why should I get a life when he can t? NO!

"NO Gazzy that s not fair! PLUS WHO SAID THAT YOU COULD TELL ME WHAT TO DO ANYWAYS!? WHO DIED AND MADE YOU CAPTAIN OF MY LIFE?... News flash I m not a little girl anymore."

By the end of my shaspeel my voice had gone down from a yell to a very quite whisper, I d be surprised if he even heard me by the end, but by the look on his face he had heard everything I said.

I couldn t hold it any longer, I just need to get it out, and for the 3rd time tonight I started to cry, And for the 2nd time tonight Gazzy held me tight in his arms.

"who do you have to go get Melissa?"

"Nobody, don t worry about it, really I just need to go" I couldn t tell him, he d just pity me or something.

"Why can t you tell me, is it something horrible?"

"Not for you no, just me ..." it s always me. After a very long pause Gazzy finally spoke again.

"I m going with you Melissa, I don t care that I don t know what you are looking for , I just .. Just... I just have to go with you." Had to go with me what? Why?

I tried to look at gazzy but his hand held my head tight to his chest , I liked it , it did feel really nice.

He was stroking my hair, in a way that was comforting me and him possibley.

"No Gazzy you should stay here with everyone, I can t promise that I will even make it back..." I had to say it sooner or later. what Gazzy said next came to a MASSIVE shock to me

"DONT SAY THAT!" he had peeled me away from him , so he could look into my liquid green eyes.

"don t ever say that , I need you Melissa, I can t explain it I just do . Don t ever try and take yourself away from me ."

I couldn t help myself, I gave in, and I was too tired to argue with him now.

"okay I promise" for now.

GPOV

No this can t be happening , just when I thought we were making progress with "US" now she says she s gonna get up and go? Oh I don t think so, not without a fight she s not.

Right now Melissa has her head on my chest, we were both sitting on her bed. Well she was on my lap but let s not get into that right now. There was one slightly more important topic that I needed to touch upon.

"Melissa can you please tell me who you need to get?, please?" I looked down at her, her face showed all signs of defeat; she was going to tell me ... I really hope that I can handle it.

She sighed before answering , which meant she was giving in .. finally.

"My brother Gazzy, I need to go save my brother that s what I was doing when I was looking for a Intex companies, and I had no leads, I didn t even know if he s alive anymore" a tear slid down her cheek. I wiped it away.

"I just know I have to find him ... I miss him Gazzy, so much .So please don t make me stay away."

"Did you find any leads then?" I couldn t make Melissa stay if she wanted to be with her brother, no that would be inhumane.

"I did" her voice sounded full of life for the first time tonight.

"He s somewhere in Europe, I wanted to leave tomorrow morning, whether anyone comes with me or not".

Melissa said with hardness and determination in her voice that sounded like she had already finalized her plans, but when she looked at me , it was as if her eyes were asking permission from me.

Like I would stop her from finding her brother, I didn't like her going in it alone but what must be , must be done.

God that s why I lo-like her so much. She s so tough...sure, not as much as max I mean come on no one is as tough as max, and that why her and fang are so right for each other, they re both tough people.

"Melissa, just promise me that no matter what happens, whether or not you find your brother that you will come back to me?"

Melissa just looked at me with something in her eyes that I ve seen hidden before but now it was clear as day ,and before I had anytime to question what it was Melissa s mouth crashed onto mine , and my mind went blank .

I was in an utter state of shock I had forgotten to kiss her back, I felt her draw away from me. Oh no, that was not going to happen.

So I grabbed her face and brought it back towards mine, for yet another passionate kiss. And boy was it, I had flipped Melissa under me so that I was above her on her bed, I tilted my head to the side so the kiss could deepen, but Melissa wasn t going to have that , no, she pulled her lips away once again, and began to tease me with short sweet kisses, one right after the other, like I said gah! Girls...

But I did not plan on letting her get away with that mush longer. The next time she brought her lips back to mine I held her head in my hands and wouldn t let it move.

I could feel her smirking against my lips which made me break out into a smile as well. This continued for a long while ... until Melissa felt the need to break it .

"so Gazzy, you do like me eh?" Oh god I had too, I kissed her, she was just so damn irresistible once more before saying

"no I don t like you at all " Melissa face had sank so much I almost gabbed her into a hug again , almost.

"I don t like you because what I feel for you is far beyond liking someone I don t wanna say love since I m not old enough to know what love feels like but I do know that its far beyond liking." once I had finished I looked at Melissa, and her face was the happiest I had seen it in a very long time. She just smiled at me as said

"good , then I m not the only one" I still had her pinned under me so I kissed her one more time before getting up and heading back to my room when-....."Gazzy...." I smiled to myself

"yeah?"

"Um...."she sounded so uncertain of herself "could you please stay with me tonight? I don t think I can handle bein-"

"no need to say anymore, I know ... I don t mind staying with you tonight at all"

I said with a big smile on my face. I turned around and she scooted over, so I could have room on the bed with her.

whoa I can t believe my luck , it literally felt like my heart was beating in my throat . I was going to spend the night with Melissa in my arms. I don t think my life could get any happier.

No that was a lie it could if Melissa would just stay... but that wouldn t happen, none of us would let her leave her own brother in a school. With that thought I laid down on her bed, and the second I did Melissa snuggled up to me, so I put my arm around her and whispered ,

"good night Melissa"

"night Gazzy"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------GET REJECTED-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WELL THERE IT IS CHAPTER NUMBER UN.

READ IT.

LOVE IT.

REVIEW IT ? :D

Bob Thytree


	2. Chapter 2

MPOV That night had been the best night of my life. I dont remember when I had fallen asleep so quickly, and I cant believe that I , me , kissed Gazzy. oh god what am I going to do when he wakes up .. I really hope that it doesnt get awkward , I cant stand those awkward situations. just as I was thinking this as Gazzy started to stirr, OH MY GOD WHAT DO I SAY? ...."Morning there sleepy head " woah that didnt even sound like me , it sounded clam , cool , collected. soo not whats going on in my head.  
"Morning there my finee lady" Gazzy said with a wink at the end , oh god he was sooo good looking , I couldnt help but stare at him , and saddly I wasnt very suttle about it either so he noticed."what are you looking at , I cant be that good looking can I ? " he said as he wiggled his eye brows . I rolled my eyes , yeah soo what I was thinking , well.... it was but shh " humm no I was wondering how someone could have such a big head like yours and still get around" and with that I started to get up so I could grab some breakfast and then head out to England. OH MY GOD! I was going to england.. its goin- "melissa are you sure you wanna go by yourself? I dont like you going alone , no scratch that , I...I... HATE that idea please let me come?" Gazzy said cutting me off in mid mental(in my brain , not that I was mental , well, I wouldnt put it past me at this point.) sentence, he looked so concerned like my life was important to him , did he always have that look? why hadn't i see it before? never the less it made my heart beat a million times faster then I ever thought was even possible. oh god did I want nothing more for him to come with me , so I wouldn't be soo incredibuly lonely. But I couldnt bring myself to say that one simple would that would being him closer to me. Now what do I say ?

"No gazzy you cant come , like I said you have to stay home with the others , you guys have been fighing soo much longer that I have ,and you need to keep it that way , plus I couldn't drag you back in to that " as I was now aware that gazzy had gotten off the bad and was now standing behide me and had his arms wraped around my sholders from behind, I became intencely aware of how good he smelt and how warm his touches were and .. how fast his heart was beating as well. Humm....... so it wasnt only me who had that problem . But I still couldn't get the nerve to look him in the eyes, his lucious light blue eyes , that make me love that color even more everytime I look at his eyes, no I wasnt going to put him or his family in danger any more. I needed to find my brother on my own , or it just .. I dont know I feel soo confused.  
" melissa please let us help you " he said in a low whisper, that came out like a a low purr , ohh god it gave me goose bumps , i culdnt help it he was rither there whispering my in my ear, you try to stay clam in that situation. "I care far to much for you , plus i've been waiting to whip out some new bombs , Max doesnt let us set em off anymore " you could hear the excitement in his voice when he talked about bombs , i could help but laugh (on the inside) sometimes hes such a child. then i did the stupidest thing i could ahve ever done .  
i looked up at him. way-ta-go-stupid.  
He was looking at me with those stupid infamous bambi eyes, but his made me melt in to a pool of agreeable mush, I swear if asked me to sell my soul to the devil with those bambi eyes, I would in a heart beat.

GPOV

Woah was im comfortable , why was i ? i know that my bed isnt this soft , since its stuff with blue prints and bomb materials. its probley the one place Max hasn't looked for them yet , and he has looked everywhere, including ym boxer drawer. Thats when i it clicked in where i was , i was in melissa's bed wasn't i . Hummm it smells nice i like it . I heard some movement , i was thinking about laying there and just enjoyinh the feeling of being in the same bed with melissa, but not in a sexual way obviously , just but to soak up her presesnce while i still have her here with me . Oh my god i forgot that she was leavoing me .  
this made all the sad throughts that i was trying and clearly failing to push back , come flowing back into my head like a huge tydel wave. Mann, not cool.  
With those crappy thoughts i desided to get up ,when i started to move , i heard melissa's voice ."Morning there sleepy head" woah she sounded soo good in morning , not that she didnt sound good all the time , just i've never really heard her this early , boy was it nice. I think i could get used to this. " morning my fineee lady" when i was done i winked for effect. Melissa rolled her eyes, she looked soo good when she did this , i faintly aware of the position we were in , i was laying on my back now , since i rolled over and Melissa was on her side proping her self on here elbow. my heart started to beat faster.

SHUT UP HEART!! god.. i need to get this under control soon. I looked at to melissa to see if i had said some of that out loud , just to fine here looking at me with a strange expression i hadnt see on melissa ... ever actually it was like longing , and admoration. " what are you looking at ? I cant be that good looking can I? Woah way to ruine the mood there Gazzy." she rolled her eyes again " Hummmm... no I was wondering how someone could ahve big head like yours and still get around" after that lovely joke, she started to get off the bed and head towards the door, for some reason i had this over powering feeling that this was going to be the last time i might bemable talk melissa into let me , us , anyone come with her. so i had to try right? "melissa are you sure you wanna go by yourself? I dont like you going alone , no scratch that , I...I... HATE that idea please let me come?" she stopped dead in her tracks ,and looked at me for breif moment before looking back down, i took this oportunity to get off the bed as well and wrap my arms around her from behind, so i was now hugging her back i guess.. i dont know all i know was that my heart started to pick up its pace again , see i hate this thing it keeps telling everyon when i know she close. PLEASE! tell me she cant hear this , though it was soo quite you could hear a pin drop .  
Since there were a few minutes of silence, i rested my head on her sholder and listened to the flock moving about the house . Most of them were now down in the kitchen eating breakfast, and then there was Nudge who i know was the one useing the bathroom , she was normally the only one to use it this early . "No gazzy you cant come , like I said you have to stay home with the others , you guys have been fighing soo much longer that I have ,and you need to keep it that way , plus I couldn't drag you back in to that " WHATT!? why was she thinking of us , her brother is probley .. god knows and she concerned about us, woah .... I need to calm think Gazzy , her reasoning is ..well reasonable. I would probley say the same thing , bt that doesnt mean i dont like it at all! mann why does she have to be smart!! ahhhh.  
Here it goes , this feels like my last chance, come on Gazzy! you want this!!! take it! good damn it. I took a deep breath" melissa please let us help you " when i was done i realized that it had come out like a low sudictive whisper. Humm i didnt know i had it in me. I felt melissa get goose bumps down her arms . YES! it's working!  
"I care far to much for you , plus i've been waiting to whip out some new bombs , Max doesnt let us set em off anymore " i couldn't help my voice got excited when i started talking about bombs, its my dirty pleasure.

Melissa turned around in my arms so she was now facing me , and l put on some bambi eyes, hey they worked for everyone else why not me , right? She looked me dead in the eyes . She went into to shock or something , then relaxed a little , now all i have to do it hold this up a lil longer... AND BAM! someone threw the door open breaking my bambi eyes , which were about to work there magic and melissa spun around soo she wasnt looking at me. DAMN. We were both looking at the door now , to see who was ruining this moment. It was none other then Nudge." hey melissa have you see- ohhhh " she said with now a huge grin on her face when she saw how me and melissa were standing.

Us pressed together and my arms wrapped around her. let me tell you it felt much better then it looked. "what Nudge?"

After a few seconds she regained foucs and started her reason for being here" ohh yeah i was here to see if melissa had seen you since Iggy said that you hadnt gone to your room last night, soo he was like he probley slept on the couch, but who wants to sleep on that nasty thing anyways , i keep telling everyone we need a new one , but nooo its comfy an-" NUDGE" me and melissa said at the same time" get on with it " " ohhh opps right soo i was sent to see if you were in room by any chance but you weren't and i know you and melissa are close " she said with a wink , i couldnt help it ,i blushed " and here you are, and breakfast is ready soo hurry upp!" with that he left the room skipping . Great. Then what i least exected to happen , Melissa burst out into laughter , which made me start laughing. soon enought we were both standing with our hands on our knees, trying to get our breath me tell you , it wasnt working to well.  
come on Gazzy lets go down stairs and get some food" then she left the room with a smile. "Okay, comming." i would follow you anywhere Melissa. 


	3. Chapter 3

CHATPER 3 BABYYY!!:D Okay I know I haven't done one of these um author things yet well I wish I could say I had a reason not to , but I fully just forgot . Soo im a little stumped on how to do this chapter soo I have a feeling that its not going to be as good as the other , but I hope you enjoy it none the less.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------SWALLOW SADDNESS-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
MPOV!  
So I draged Gazzy down to the kitchen , well not dragged since he was following me anyways. Okay , now I had to get myself ready for the bumbardment of Nudge. I can only pray that she doesnt say anything ! . I wanna keep this on the DL(down low). This sitution with Gazzy will only make it harder for me to part when I have to , which should be soon .

why am I still here ?

I don't even know anymore. I know i'm here to make Gazzy happy but I cannot stay much longer , and the longer I wait here , the closer my brother comes to death. Errrr I cant be doing this , no I have waited for soo long now , GOD! im a horrible sister , i dont even deserve to be his sister, but that wont stop me from trying to save him . It's final I have to go now . Just as I was even thinking about going I hear a cute little voice " Melissa where do you have to go ?" Oh god. I stiffened , I couldnt move , ever muscle in my body just froze up. How did she even know that I had to go , Angle can't read my mind , she never has .Not that she has told the other yet, she wanted to keep that between the two of us but does that mean Gazzy is thinking about it ?

I can't believe i'm doing this to him right now, right after we spent that lovely night together. (in a nonsexual way) oh god, WHAT DO I SAY NOW?

My eyes did the mistake of looking at Gazzy, who was staring at me with the same questions in his eyes. Ohh i can't do this. Err I'm such a wimp.

No this needs be to be done! Your going to suck this up , and take it like a man .

With a long last look at Gazzy , i said my goodbyes. And my I Love You's.

I was hopping that he recieved that message ,because right after that , I spun around soo fast, I almost knocked my self over in the process , but lucly I didn't. Then I was dashing for the door, once I got out the door I was running fast . I really dont think i've ran this fast in my life , ever.

Besides the fact that I was leaving my friends and my one true love behind ... it felt nice. I could sorta hear some voices behind me , which only made me run faster then I have in a very, very long time, and with my last bit of courage I spreaded my wing and with a painfull lift off i was in the air .

All i could think was that i was going to see my little brother soon . So I started headed in the direction of England.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------SEND SOME FAXES--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
GPOV

I was following melissa down the stairs, she seems kinda tense , you could see it rolling of her in waves. oh god .

PLEASE! don't let Nudge say anything , i think even the slightest thing might set her off . When we reached the kitchen , I saw that everyone was here just chowing down on food , I noticed that Nudge had looked up at us and smiled a HUGE smile. I wonder if Melissa saw it?

Then I heard the one thing in the world that I never wanted to hear. " Melissa where do you have to go?" oh god no ANGLE! I mentally yelled in my head, saw her wince at that. Why did she have to read my mind anyways! did Melissa look that trobled? I've always told Angle that her mind reading might be someones undoing , and here we have it , little did I know that it was going to be mind she undid.

And just like I thought Melissa had gotten up , well she never really sat down ,but she spun around and ran for the door. "LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" now I know I shouldn't have yelled at her , but she just made the girl I care for the most maybe even love run away from me . Of course I was going to be angry. But thats only the tip of what I was feeling right now. " Im sorry Gazzy" Angle said in a small voice.

I couldnt stay made at her, she didnt know what she was doing. Now everyone was looking at me strange , great.

"Gazzy, whats going on, where in earth is she going Gazzy whats going on here?" Max asked me getting from her chair, ERR I dont have time to answer this " I'm sorry Max I don't have time to answer ", I said since I was already headed for the door.

I could barly see Melissa in the distance , so I kicked off as soon as I could , not waiting for the others.

I gained as much speed as I could once i kicked off . As soon as I was close enought that I thought melissa could hear me , I started to yell her name.

I knew she heard me ,because she started to fly faster , I swear any faster and she would have hit Max's super speed thing. I couldnt catch up even if I wanted to know . So I had to watch Melissa fly away from me . I guess I know how Fang feels when Max flew aways from him all thoes times, but she always ca,e back , des that mean Melissa will come back to me as well.?

I couldnt take it . This feeling was heart renching it sorta felt like my heart wanted to stop beating, I felt that there was nothing left for me But i hae family down there that need me as well , and some un answerd questions to answer so I started to slowly let myself down .

Once i finally felt the ground , I didnt bother standing I just droped to the floor. I think I sat there for a good few minutes before I heard noises in the distance.

"Gazzy, Gazzy!" ,  
"There he is ! , Gazzy!"

They landed and ran to me .Max was the first to do something, she grabbed me in a huge , and dont know what happend I broke down ,I should have been able to control myself , but I couldnt , was sooo upset it felt like my heart was missing ,one of my best friends just left me , makeing me feel more empty then i hae felt before.  
"WHY?!, why did she have to...to...not trust me ? why does she always wanna do things on her OWN?!"

I yelled from in Max's arms . I wasnt even angry , but I couldn't help myself anymore my body was shaking uncontrolably, so I let Max's words calm me down , since i couldn't myself.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- CALL A SEX LINE------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading:D means manythings to moi. soo if you could see soo kind as to reiew , so that i know this isnt going unread would be grand , it doesnt even have tobe about the story , just to know its being read is good enought news for this chick-a.  
P.S. IF ANYONE CANN TELL WHERE THE WORDS IN THE DIVIDING LINES COME FROM , I WILL PREFORM SEXUAL FAVORS FOR YOU , WELL MAYBE NOT SEXUAL, BUT I WILL BE VERY PLEASED.

YOURS ALWAYS ;  
BOB THYREE!3 


	4. Chapter 4

**HERES CHAPTER 4!! READY FOR YOU TO READ AND ENJOY! AND IM GOING TO KEEP PUTTING THE SONG IN THE DIVIDING LINES. :D ITS THE BEST SONG OF LIFE :D JUST THOUGHT YOU SHOULD KNOW.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------CRY DEEPLY--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 4.

GPOV

"It's okay Gazzy, we'll get her back , it's okay, but ...." she took a long pause, so I pulled away to see why she stopped "Max?" she took a deep breath " but we need to know why she left in the first place, so we can have a clue where to start looking , okay Gazzy?" Okay I knew I should have seen that one coming, why hadn't angle told her why she left to go get her brother? Now that I think about it , why hadn't Angle heard about before now? that's strange . "Angle didn't you hear Melissa thinking about it before?"

Angle looked me at me " Melissa thinking ..." she looked a little nervous and just kept looking at the ground, avoiding everyone's eyes. Does this mean that she cant read Melissa's mind , like at all?

Just then Max decided to step in "Angle is there anything you haven't been telling us?" she said in a very stern voice that would make old men wet them selves , I'm so glad I'm not Angle right now.

While Angle was trying to wiggle around answering that question out loud, it gave me the chance to look around . I noticed that Iggy and Nudge had walked away, so I looked to Fang to see if had seen why , but when I looked at him, he had his eyes fixed on Max .

Sorta like he always does , I swear he goes through withdrawal when he's not around Max for more then like 5 minutes at a time.

But I wanted an answer so I tapped his foot, when I did ,his head snapped around so fast that I thought it was just going to spin right off, thinking this I tried not to laugh, so I'm sure I had a goofy grin on me face.

But Fang being .. well Fang, just looked at me like I was a retared .(no offence) I guess I'm gonna have to voice this out loud "why did Nudge and Iggy leave?" I questioned .

"I don't know Gazzy why don't you find them and ask them ?"

"Err fine I will geez" Mr Attitude, I added that at the end under my breath hopping he didn't hear me , but I have a feeling he did , it could be the nasty look he was giving me right now ,but I knew he heard me. So before I got beat up by Fang, I got up and walked to see where they had gone to .

I'm sorta wishing I hadn't, lets say that im never going to look either of them the same again.

I'm sure you don't want me to go into detail so I'm just going to say that , I've seen (now) more of nudges bare .. ahhh upper body then I've ever wanted to see. Nasty , they weren't .. um naked but Iggy did have his hand really .. ehh up there . Enough for me , so walked back to see Max all stressed out , Fang holding Max and Angle sitting there looking very sad. Well this isn't right.

"Angle , can I talk to you a for a sec?" she looked at me with sad eyes "please". she sighed "okay ". She got up and we walked a bit , I couldn't help but feel responsible for her being yelled at.

" sorry Angle I didn't mean to get you yelled at , I just wanted to know if you had .. heard why melissa left" at the end couldn't look up , GOD! did it hurt to even say her name out loud.

"Gazzy , it's okay, its my fault 'she said looking down' i should have told everyone sooner , but I ..I...I.. I could never hear Melissa thoughts." she finished saying in a very small voice.

WHAT!?! Angle not being able to read someones mind? does not compute!

Okay Gazzy clam down , she can still read your mind .

" I'm sorry Gazzy I didn't mean not to tell you guys, but you seemed so happy , and I just had a feeling that Melissa wasn't bad , but I didn't know .. I didn't know she was so troubled."

I know how Angle feels I didn't know that my best friend was troubled as well. When she was done she was looking me in the eyes , but her eyes were so sad. I felt that I had to try and do something about it , so I hugged my sister , she hugged back , she felt like she really needed one right now .

After a few minutes she pulled away " Gazzy .. ahh so why did ..uhaaaa-" " its okay you can say her name" " why did Melissa leave anyways ?" Okay this is stupid! , I should have known she was going to ask me that question , I mean why else would she be all studdery? but it caught me off guard all the same.

" I'll tell you , but everyone at once , okay ? " I placed a small , very very very small smile on my face to , I guess you can say seal the deal. " Okay Gazzy, let's head back now okay ?"

"Alright"

We turned around to walk back , and Angle took my hand , it felt nice , very comforting . I wish it was Melissa's (I mentally winced ) hand though. Thought out all of this I couldn't help but wonder if she was alright, and I couldn't stop my self from looking at the sky , just praying that she's be flying back to me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------ DEMAND A REFUND------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there's the 4th chapter in all its glory.

So please tell me what you think NOW!!

Nah I'm joking about the now thing but soon would be ohhh so lovely , and all that. so don't go thinking your all that and a bag of potatoes chips and are Far to tasty to **review,** because no one is above **reviewing **, its our civic duty to **review **, in the kings name! people **REVIEW!!**

**review** like your life depended on it.

THAT IS ALL(ish) and if there are any question that you wish to ask , i will feel free to answer them. because I know that I haven't put all the back ground information in , but please keep in mind that some / most will be explain later on in this story.

Love always:

Bob Thyree


	5. Chapter 5 swallow sadness

Chapter 5 !  
Okay so here is the 5Th chapter duhh! now im still awaiting , but i just wanna write this really , so all thought reviews would be lovely , i would still be putting these bad boys upp yoo! ha ha . Anyways here it is! Le Chapter 5!(i couldn't think of the spelling for five in french , i tired .. for like .. five minutes and still failed epically:))

------------------------------------------------------------------------------EAT A BAGEL-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MPOV

Well here I am .

Where is here exactly you may be asking , well that's a good question that I sadly do not know the answer to just yet.

All I know is that I've been flying for 3 days now and a little while ago it started to rain like no tomorrow so I got massively tired , so I had to stop and I plopped myself here , home sweet home for now .

I miss my home, well my old home . And hopefully still my home if I make it back , but I digress. So I'm not on some random ass island by self in the middle of the Atlantic ocean. Or I hope it's in the middle , it feels like it should be the middle , cuz I've flown for so long . God I'm probley on a beach on .. oh I don't know I far to tired to think right not , wake me when I have more sense.

Now that I'm alone , I have time to think about what just happened . About everything I was leaving behind and how lonely being by yourself can really get, it's been a very long time since i've had to be alone doing anything. I forgot how lonely it can get , and its been a week . I thought that i was stronger then this , no i am stronger then this!

Oh my God, what if i become that guy with the volleyball!? I don't wan to turn into volleyball man. ( the man from cast away , who named his volleyball Wilson)  
The rain that made me stop and hunker down had stopped about 15 minutes ago , and now it started to pick its self back up , that little bastard! no respect.

I don't want to get wet again , I want to STAY DRY! I had my eyes closed out of frustration , gahh why does life hate me ... wait why wasn't I getting wet I'm sure it hadn't stopped raining yet.

I was right it hadn't stopped raining , it just wasn't raining on me anymore it was like the rain way avoiding me .. I don't smell that bad , that rain wont even fall on me anymore?

But only seconds later the rain started to hit my head and soak me from head to foot in mean seconds.

Great.

why was the raining hitting me now!? Then it hit me , no not the rain all thought it was still hitting me , I had a new power!(:D finally , i bet u were wondering when that would pop up huh)  
well I wouldn't say "new" more like my first power. YES! I'm officially a normal mutant freak. haha apposed to a UN-normal freak - haha get it , no ? oh well maybe you should grab yourself some humor then come talk to me .

I sat there for about another hour while it was still raining trying to see it if could stop the rain from touching me , and out of the humm i don't know 1000 times i tried i think i only managed to stop it a total of 15 times and only for like a min each time.

But that was better then i could do before , since i couldn't dot it all before . I don't think i could be happy under the situation i was under , but i was. , i decided since i had to get up bright and early that i should go to sleep right now , so i found my self a small yet some how cozy cave to hunker down in and feel asleep with Gazzy and Sebastian in my dreams.

--------------------------------------------------------(a week later in the story)-- HARASSMENT LAW SUIT-------------------------------------------------  
[Still MPOV]

Now I'm at London England! I'm finally here and can get my brother back and then get back to Gazzy.

So here i am walking the streets of London which are so different from the streets on the US.

Well there cleaner for one thing ,and it just seems friendlier too, but they have some crack job scientists here . And there they the most good looking men i have ever seen , well besides Gazzy of course.

But here i was looking like something the cat coughed up, -get it !! another joke? if you didn't get that one , then im not going to talk to you anymore, i practically handed you that joke on a sliver platter-

But what do i care what some men im never going to see again think of me for 5 seconds. i dont. Okay i do , buuuutt lets not tell me this. Now all i needed to do was find this building called.. shoot was it called again .

Damn , i cant remember.. woah retared much .

Well i do know what it looks like i think I'll work from there . so I started to wonder the streets looking for a building made out of old styled bricks that were between the colour red and brown , very generic , easily forgotten if you've passed it once.

Very clever on their part.

I think i searched for a good , um DAY! and found nothing!, not one building that looked old , or had brown bricks. What if it wasn't even in England?  
What if i got it wrong , jumped to a conclusion because i wanted to find my brother?

NO i refuse to believe that. with these thoughts still floating around in my head, i found somewhere to sleep. "What if i never find him " i thought before i feel asleep.

Some time during the night i was woken up by someone yelling orders , now i know i didn't sleep in a military base, and im not in a kitchen .. so that can't be a chef .

But when i got up and looked around after getting in a fighting stance, but i still saw no one , and i have that night vision that all us avian hybrids have , but still nothing either i was going crazy or I'm still dreaming or what ever was here was invisible , with that thought i started to back up , toward the entrance on the cave so i couldn't get away fast even if it was only a dream.

I was just about to turn around and jump out of the cave entrance and the next thing i know , someone has thrown a black bag over my head , and i know enought to know that's never a good sign .

Not to long after like , meer seconds i heard a mans voice.

"yes sir- yes sir, we have the girl we'll bring her back right away."

The girl? I have a name you know , jerks! I started to kick and punch whatever it was that was attempting to hold down my moving body , and failing i might add.

"Stop moving you stupid animal or we'll have to take drastic measures to make you stop moving" how DARE HE!

"kiss my ass, you ass hole! and get this thing off my head before I will beat you! " Okay I know that was kinda bold of me to say , but what can they really do to me right ?

"HA HA big words for someone about to get killed "

GULP, that's what they could do. But being the fast thinking i am (and always have been , I'm known for my fast thinking in the flock I'm just very smart), i figured that he had to be bluffing because if he wanted to kill me , he would have killed me by now wouldn't he have? yes I'm sure of it .

"uhuh there budy , now where is my brother? sabestain? you better not have hurt him." ohh there i go being bold again which earned me a lovely hard punch in the gut.

I doubled over in pain. feeling as though someone just stabbed all the important intestines with a very sharp pointy thing a million times over . yeah ..I really should learn to keep my mouth shut.

"Oh don't you worry you'll see each other very soon." he said with a very low voice that sounded like it was right beside my ear, it sounded deadly .Like he had something planned for me when they get me where ever it is they are taking me. But none the less the way he said this made the hair on my back of my neck stand up,not a good sign.

Soon enough the air around me started to fill with a funny scent that made my head fell very funny. My last thoughts before I fell into a deep sleep were ,

"I guess you are here my brother, here I come"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------NO PROMOTION---------------------------------------------------------------------------

well i wonder whats going to happen now?? ohhh I don't know. well that's a lie I do I have much planned:D (evil grin in there somewhere) there is much more action coming your way or maybe just my way , unless i know you guys are reading this . YUMMMMIE SII?

love always

Bob Thyree!3


	6. i hate this part right here

Okay now no one just jump and tell me you are reading this. This makes me sad! i cry myself to sleep at night! i hope your happy now , you have made a small girl cry.! Anywho on with Gazzys life ish... OKAY so this is called Gazzy's love things .., but for a couple more chapters its gonna be in melissa's point of view so bare with me ... if ur reading that is-.-

ohhh P.S! I noticed that i had some shit spelling ... yeah I do not remember typing that at all .. soo i blame spell check. on ward

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------FITH OF VODKA----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MPOV!

Okay , so call me stupid but I dont remember what happend .. I think some men .. came and .. oohhhh. Dang I remember .

I opend my eyes to find myself excatly where I thought was , which was ... where ? I mean I knew I was going to be in a bad place where they did ... bad things .. but it didn't look like the school.

From what Max and the rest of the flock have said it doesnt look like the instution at all.

This place was .. dirty, real dirty . Like .. your being-held-in-some-nastly-low-class-faculity.

Oh god please tell me sabestian isnt in this place , pleae- "MELISSA!" Damn.

I turned around in the ohh soo lovely.. room .. that they had stuck me in, to look at the voice i knew ohh to well.

Sabestain .

The sight i saw was sorta shocking .. I knew it was going to be bad .. but not in my wildest nightmares had i ever thought i'd see something soo .. horrible.

He looked thinner and paler then a peice of paper, with no lines. He still had this georgious chestnut brown hair and smoldering green eyes, like mine. He looked a little older and slighty more worn out , you could tell that he hadn't slept in a long time let alone a good sleep. He was also taller then I remember , he had atleast a good 4 inches on me now, besides that he was also sporting some nasty bruses and untreated cuts and gashes. So to sum it up he looked like HELL , besides his hair and eyes.

Before I knew what has going on , Sabestain has smushed me into a huge bear hug. Well not that im complaineing , i had been looking for him for a very long time , i HUGGED him back . I hadn't noticed i was crying untill some of the tears landed on my lips. ew.

It had been a very long time since i had seen my brother , god did I miss him .

I was filled with happyness to find that he was alive and breathing well.

"I'm soo sorry sabestain , i'm soo sorry please forgive me " I said pulling away from the hug.

"what do you mean forgive you" he said looking at me as if i had said something .. well stupid. which I didn't .

"what do you mean, what do i mean , I mean please forgive me for not coming sooner , I should have never left , never.."

My voice had died down from the yell ish volume that it was at because it couldnt hold in the fact that i was crushed , happy and frankly pissed , no .. not pissed more like mad at myself for ever letting this happen to him , it should have been me . My voice was also disturbed by the tears that flowed down my cheeks freely . I couldn't look him in the eyes so I kept my head to the ground.

All of a sudden i hear laughter, lots and lots of laughter. I looked up to se sebsestain laughing . Humm last time I'm nice to that child.

"And what are you laughting at excatly" i said very annoyed that he was taking me being sad for him soo ... lighty.

"you , you think that you could have stopped what they did " - huh- "no you couldnt have Melissa they had planned on keeping me from the start .. that was untill your powers grew."

sabestain say what now?

"huh?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------BUY A GUN-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So there is the chapterr! I know I def left you at a cliffie! goo ME!:D

ALL THO im sure none of you agree.

partay poopers.

sooo not much more to say except.. and i bet you see this coming....

EAT LOTS AND LOTS OF ....

WAIT FOR IT.....

REVIEWS!

yes eat lots and lots of reviews....

or send some , which ever you prefer.

I don't mind giving options.

LOVE ALWAYS

Bob Thytree

:D


End file.
